


Mouse

by orphan_account



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Gen, Meh, Short One Shot, Snack Booth, broom, it's kinda fun, mouse - Freeform, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mouse

It was early morning at the park, which meant that as usual, the crew was sitting on the stoop of the house as Benson listed them their assigned chores for the day.

“Alright everybody, listen up. We have a lot of work to be done and not much time to do it so I’m going to be brief: you’re all fired.”

“WHAT?!”

“Haha!” Benson craked up, “I’m just kidding, gosh the look on your faces, priceless! But seriously, here are your chores for today: Skips, I need you to fix the roof over the main room, it’s leaking again.”

Skips nodded.

“Muscleman and Hi Five Ghost, I need you two to fix the children’s playground, a bunch of teens broke the swings again along with the slide.”

“Uh..yeah. Those teens did it. Little punks,” Muscleman said nervously. “Don’t worry Benson, we got it covered. I know a guy.”

“Of course you do,” Benson sighed. “Now Pops, you go do…whatever it is you do every day.”

“Oh, you mean I can keep practicing how to play the cello? Jolly good show!” Pops laughed cheerfully.

“Pops I told you, you should better stick to the piano, we have enough heavy instruments in the house as it is.”

“But cello music is the lightest that exists!”

“Not what I meant. Thomas, you are on snack booth duty today.”

“No problem,” Thomas gave a thumbs up.

“Aw what?” Rigby protested. “Why can’t WE handle the snack shack?”

“Because last time you slackers did you ate all the nacho cheese in some stupid ‘who can eat more nacho cheese’ contest.”

“Winning that contest was reward enough,” Mordecai said to Skips.

“Quiet! You two have a special assignment today.”

“Ohhh, special assignment! In your FACE Thomas!” He pointed a finger to the poor confused goat.

“You two will take care of the mouse that is hiding inside the house.”

“What?! Come on Benson, that’s so lame!” Mordecai protested.

“Yeah, why do we always get the lamest chores?!” Rigby joined in.

“QUIET YOU TWO!” Benson frowned. “Maybe if you actually got ANY kind of chores done I’d be inclined to trust you with the more enjoyable ones, but since you idiots can’t seem to be good enough to even pick up the leaves like I told you to do THREE WEEKS AGO you’re going to do whatever task I ask you to! Now get rid of that mouse OR YOU’RE FIRED!”

The rest of the workers left to attend their chores, leaving Mordecai and Rigby to deal with their new problem.

“Come on dude, let’s go.”

“Ugh, fine,” Rigby agreed as they entered the house. As soon as they closed the door they noticed the mouse’s squeaking through the walls.

“Woah dude, guess we do have a mouse problem after all,” Mordecai said.

“Whatever, let’s just get this over with,” Rigby groaned.

They started setting up traps everywhere, at least one per room. They put some cheap cheese they found in the fridge –which could totally be rotten but whatever, this was for a mouse.

“Okay man, it’s settled,” Mordecai said proudly. “That mouse should come out any second now.”

“Ah yey-yeah!” Rigby agreed, “what should we do till then?”

They looked at each other before saying at unison, “Video game break!”

They went straight to the main room and set down on the couch, feet on the coffee table of course, and pressed play on their most recent game.

About twenty minutes later they heard Benson walking into the room, “What the-What are you two doing?! Didn’t I tell you to get rid of the mouse?!”

“Benson don’t worry, we already set up the traps. We’re just waiting for one of them to work.”

“Well I’m sorry to disappoint you but that won’t work.”

“What?”

“What I said,” Benson explained, “we already tried putting all kind of traps all over the house for weeks, but the mouse never fell into any single one of them. Even more it always manages to get away with the cheese! Every time! That’s why I told you two to actually catch it this time, and you better do it before five pm because tomorrow we’re getting a visit from the park inspector and I can’t let him see there’s an untreated mouse anywhere near this park. So you two get back to it unless you want to stay up all night playing cat and mouse!”

Mordecai and Rigby both groaned in annoyance as the gumball machine left the room.

“Ugh, great. What are we supposed to do now?” Rigby questioned.

“You heard him,” Mordecai answered, “we are going to catch that little punk.”

After that they went all around the house setting up way more complicated traps that they got from various catalogs, unfortunately, they were all useless. Whenever a trap made a noise that gave them hope of having succeeded, they would go and check just to find out that the trap was empty-cheese bait included. It was all like a montage with some cheesy 80’s song playing in the background, both of them growing more and more and more frustrated with every failed attempt at catching the little jerk. The mouse was getting incredibly obnoxious; it was clearly taunting them at every step they took, which apparently was three behind the furry criminal.

“UGGGGGGGGGH THIS IS POINTLESS!” Rigby yelled as he threw the traps in the air. “We are never going to catch that monster!”

“I gotta admit this is getting WAY out of hand,” Mordecai puffed out as he leaned back on the wall, exhausted and frustrated. “We gonna need help for this.”

Back in Skips’ room, the old yeti had a suggestion waiting for them, “Ah, yeah, that mouse has been causing trouble for a while now. Sounds like the only thing you can do is lure it out of its hiding place and catch it yourselves.”

“How do we do that?”

“I may have the thing,” he said as he walked to the back of his house. He came back with a box and weird looking broom.

“Use this special ancient cheese and this metal box, if these can’t help you catching that mouse, nothing will.”

“Wooooooooah,” they both said before thanking Skips and heading back to the house.

They set up the stuff Skips gave them and waited.

“Do you think this’ll work?”

Right on cue, before they could even realize what was happening the entire house started shaking violently.

“WHAT IS HAPPENING?!”

An enrage growl made their very souls shrink inside their rib cages as one of the house walls fell into crumbles. And then, a whole bunch of rats started crawling through the walls, not just one, but an entire army of them!

“MORDECAI WHAT IS HAPPENING?!” Rigby screamed.

“I DON’T KNOW!”

Mordecai’s phone started ringing, it was Skips, “Hey guys? There’s something I forgot to tell you.”

“Make sure that there’s only ONE mouse in the house before setting up the trap and to close every window and door. Otherwise you’ll attract every mouse in the state and they’ll become something you really don’t want to deal with.”

As Skips’ voice faded away the rats had grouped up and turned into one giant abomination, leaving Mordecai and Rigby speechless and frozen in fear.

“It was nice knowing you.”

The beast started chasing them around the house relentlessly, following them around every corner and destroying walls and furniture alike.

“What do we do now?!”

“Uh, hello guys? Are you still there?”

Mordecai realized he never hung up the phone, “Skips? What do we do now?! A giant rat is going to kill us!”

“Okay, how close are you to the broom closet?”

He checked and as it turns out he was leaning against it.

“Open it and look inside.”

He did, and was amazed to find a glowing broom and a small cage.

“You have to use the broom to cast the mice inside the cage.”

“Are you crazy?!” Rigby snapped as he grabbed the phone, “this cage is tiny and that is a RAT MOUNTAIN we’re dealing with!”

“The cage is an infinite void to another dimension, it’ll be fine! Now go!”

They nodded to each other and turned to face the giant pile of mice.

“Alright Jerry, show’s over.”

They let out a war scream and charged towards the mice. It took a lot of kicks and swings of broom but they managed to banish the mice into the void cage, effectively freeing the house from the whiskered menace.

“We did it!”

“Ohhh yeaah!!!”

“Wait till Benson finds out we-oh hey Benson!”

The gumball machine man was standing in front of them with a blank expression on his face.

“Great news Benson! We got rid of the mouse-mice. It’s done.”

“Yeah! Now you can start giving us real tasks, maybe the snack booth?”

Benson said nothing as he just turned around and walked off.


End file.
